


Something About You: New Challenges

by TrevorPhilipsIndustries



Series: Trevor and Jane [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrevorPhilipsIndustries/pseuds/TrevorPhilipsIndustries
Summary: A continuation of my other story 'Something About You.' This takes place before the beginning of 'Mr. Philips' and involves Jane and (especially) Trevor tackling the new challenge of parenting.





	Something About You: New Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I couldn't let go of writing about Jane and Trevor quite yet, so here's this! It'll probably be short ish, but I haven't decided yet. I hope you like it, and per usual, thank you for your continued support!

"She's crying again, babe." Trevor sounded desperate for my help. We had brought Coralie home from the hospital two weeks ago, and he was having a rough time adjusting. Having a child, and an infant at that, was something that had never been in his plans for the future. Of course, neither was settling down, buying a house, and getting married, but those all happened, too.

I could see the love in his eyes when he looked at our new daughter. She would wrap her tiny hand around his finger and he would coo and make silly faces at her. It was all too much for me. My heart melted every time. Still, though, Trevor had never spent much time around babies aside from Michael's children when they were born, and he stumbled through the experience in confusion.

"Try feeding her again, love," I told him. I was actually making dinner that night. We had lived almost entirely off of takeout since Coralie was born. We were just too tired to cook. But tonight, I decided that things were going to go back to normal; as much as they could, at least.

I watched as Trevor sat at the table holding Coralie, attempting to get her to take the bottle. "She won't take it," he huffed.

"Give her some time, Trev. She's just fussy."

He kept trying as I watched him out of the corner of my eyes. His eyes pleaded with her, and his shoulders sank a bit more each time she turned her head away. I put down my knife on the counter and joined him at the table, pulling my chair up in front of his,which was turned outwards and away from the tabletop.

"Here, babe." I took the bottle from his hands gently, trying not to make him feel bad. "She won't take it if you hold it from that angle. Tip it upwards a bit and she'll latch on." Sure enough, she turned her head towards me, and took the nipple of the bottle into her tiny mouth. Trevor looked defeated as he took the bottle from my hand to keep feeding her.

"Why can't I do any of this?" He asked. "I'm her father. I should know how to do this shit, and I just can't do any of it."

I gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze as I scooted my chair closer to his. "You just need some practice, love. It's only been two weeks."

"You know how to do it," he argued. "I should, too."

I shook my head at him. "I had a little sister and I did a lot of babysitting as a teenager. I've had practice."

I could tell from his posture and his facial expression that my words hadn't made him feel any better. He looked down at our daughter with sad eyes. "I just want to be a good dad."

"Baby," I sighed, "You already are. You're here with us. You love her. Anyone can see that."

"But what kind of father am I if I can't even feed her or get her to go to sleep?" He looked away from her and up at me. His expression made my heart ache for him.

"One who's trying," I said softly. "You'll get the hang of it, Trevor. You're here. That's all that matters. I couldn't do this without you."

"Bullshit."

"Stop it," I scolded him. "It's true. Remember when I told you I was pregnant and you freaked out and left?" He nodded, looking at me guiltily. "I thought for a while there that I was going to have to do this by myself. I felt so scared, Trevor. I couldn't bear the thought of raising our baby alone. You being here is the best thing you can do for her and for me."

"I want to be better than my father," he whispered.

"Oh, love," I answered him softly, "You are. Would you ever hurt her?"

"Of fucking course not," he said angrily, sounding defensive.

I tried to calm him back down. "I know you wouldn't. Your father hurt you. And then he left. Would you ever leave Coralie and I?"

"No way in hell," he answered more confidently.

"Well, there you go." He looked relieved as I spoke to him. "You're a good father, Trevor. Look at her." He did what he was told, gazing down at her as she drank from her bottle. "That's your little girl, love. She's going to love you forever, because you love her. You're trying your best, and she's going to see that as she grows."

"I love her mother, too," he said quietly, smiling at me sheepishly. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against my lips.

"I love you," I reassured him, and then returned to my place at the kitchen counter. There was a comfortable silence between us, broken up only by the sounds of my knife against the cutting board, and the soft noises Coralie made as Trevor fed her.

"Oh," I piped up, "Ron's stopping by in a while with some sort of gift for Coralie, I guess."

"Ugh," Trevor groaned, "I can't ever get him out of my hair."

"Probably because you don't have much of it left," I teased him, chuckling at my own joke. He glared at me for a moment before a small grin appeared on his face. "You love me," I laughed.

He beamed at me, joining in with my own laughter. "You know I do."


End file.
